


Starstruck

by fishbuttz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically, F/M, Here we go, Oh god, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, and you bang him hard, okay, you bang the bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbuttz/pseuds/fishbuttz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro/Reader. As if the club wasn’t hot enough already, some guy in anime-hero glasses just had to show up and set you on fire. Rated M/E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> First published sexy fanfiction, blah blah blah. You know the drill.

CHAPTER 1: STARSTRUCK

 

You hadn’t been completely keen on the idea of going to Club Sburb tonight. In fact, you weren’t one for the clubbing scene, save for the rare occasion that you got a new dress to show off. Actually, tonight was a friend’s birthday, so it was an occasion to get a new, sassy dress.

 

You gave yourself another glance in the mirror and fluffed your hair, for good measure. The tight red number you had managed to squeeze into made you look absolutely amazing, if you did say so yourself. In fact, it accentuated every sensual curve between your chest and thighs. You slipped on a cutoff leather jacket and a pair of black heels. If you were going to party, you were going to do it right.

 

Checking the time, you grabbed your purse and keys, then set off into the setting sun.

 

By the time you arrived at Sburb, it was well into the twilight hour, and your group of friends was chatting excitedly around the birthday girl. They waved you over and peppered you with questions. Your college education was taking up most of your time these days, and you forgot how lonely you got when you didn’t hang with them.

 

“Babe, you missed the party of the year! How do you stay cooped up in that tiny apartment all the time?”

 

“Is that a new dress? You look like you could kill someone!”

 

“It’s good to see you again, hun.”

 

“Guys, this party isn’t about me. The birthday girl should be getting the special treatment.” You laughed and the attention turned away from you again. It was only slightly chilly outside, the last tendrils of summer easing away into an autumn chill. You shivered and smiled. At least you could slip out for some cool air if you got too sweaty.

 

The line to get in began to move when the doors opened, couples and friends jittering with anticipation all around you. You stayed close to your group, chatting on and off with some of your closer friends as you moved inward, leaving autumn to find another place to chill.

 

Sburb was even more amazing than described. The walls glowed in neon pinks, greens, and oranges. There were speakers hanging from the ceiling and nestled near a DJ table, where a young girl with wild hair was currently turning the record and playing with the reverb. A few girls that must have been employees danced around the edges of the room.

You moved inward, only a little nervous. Just because you didn’t go clubbing often doesn’t mean you didn’t know how to work it. You checked your jacket and bag before trailing a particularly flamboyant gentleman onto the floor, where heels and sneakers made a certain music of their own to the beat of a drum.

 

Time started to slip as you began to move, sliding right in with the crowd of dancing patrons. You couldn’t hold back as your hips swung to the rhythm, your hand being pulled every which way as your crew dragged you to dance with them. Soon, seven had ticked away to nine, and you were having the time of your life. A few of your earlybird friends hit the road home, but you didn’t mind.

 

After deciding a quick breather was needed, you skittered to the bar and got a glass of water before settling in at a table. You guzzled your beverage, shivering at the refreshing cool. You got a few looks from some men, but you assumed you must’ve given off an air of being unapproachable, as you were not, well, approached by any of them. The wild girl at the DJ stand took a mocking bow and moved down to join the club goers, only to be replaced by a man.

 

This wasn’t just any man, though. His dark shades, which were basically two triangles that came out to points away from his face, glinted in the spotlights. He was pale, but kettle lights had a tendency to do that to people. His baseball cap cast a shadow over his face, his rosy lips came up with a grin. You swore, even from your spot, that he had a dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose. His broad shoulders were barely contained by his tight, white t-shirt, his dark jeans disappearing behind the table.

 

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want a piece of him. You’d also be lying if you said he didn’t have the attention of every girl in the club. In fact, he seemed to cause anyone attracted to men to move closer to the table. You stood and centered your goal in your head.

 

He was going to notice you, even if you never got to see him again.

 

You moved back to the floor, letting the lights guide your steps to the beats he dropped. You stayed a safe distance away, purposefully avoiding the crowd. You didn’t want to get swept up by the shimmy-ing and shaking group of people that were also trying to catch his attention. The song slipped into Sail, by Awolnation, and your racing heart no longer matched your slow, deliberate movements.

 

You knew what you were doing. You had danced alone in your apartment for years, not even mentioning the times you had gone to clubs Skaia and Sgrub for some tension release. They were much closer to your end of town, anyway. Your friend, John, grabbed you and swung to the beat with you. John wasn’t interested in you, nor you him, but you were each others’ best wingmen when it came to getting around.

 

More music faded out, and in, and another hour and a half past before you got to, what you assumed to be, the mysterious man’s break. He waved and passed the table back to the wild girl, which you learned was named Vriska.

 

You trailed Shades-Man with your eyes, noticing him slightly angling his gaze toward you. You weren’t sure if you’d caught his attention, but you sure intended to try. You gave your hips another good swing, and that’s when you knew his attention was on you. Score one.

 

John winked at you and moved to the bar, leaving you alone in the crowd once more, with only the building tension with Shades to keep you company. He started moving through the crowd, which was when you noted that he had fingerless leather gloves. You wondered, briefly, what those would feel like on your bare hips.

 

You were an adult, after all. Even if only by a few years.

 

“Hey stranger,” a deep voice soothed in your ear. You turned, coming face-to-face with Shades. Scratch that, score two. You could barely see through the glasses, noting his brightly-colored eyes. You weren’t sure if they were natural, or just the neon reflecting off of them. Still, you didn’t mind either way.

 

“Hey yourself, handsome,” you would also be lying if you claimed you didn’t know how to flirt. His freckles twitched as he took on a crooked smirk, apparently liking your word choice.

 

“You here with someone?” Now it was getting good. You had him hooked, all you had to do was sink him.

 

“A birthday girl and a few friends. No one that would miss me in the morning,” his smirk became a full blown grin. He opened his hand to you, which you took without missing a beat.

 

He pulled you into him, matching your steps. You leaned into him, fully intent on drawing out this encounter as long as possible. You had no qualms teasing this boy into oblivion. His hands gripped your hips, firm and steady. Back and forth, the two of you moved together, a playful game of cat and mouse.

 

“Baby, we’re alone, got a request, would you make me number one on your playlist?”

 

His face was even prettier up close. He was still pale, but had a distinctive hint of a Texas tan. His jaw was strong and square, and his nose was just about perfect, save for a small bump at the top that must’ve been from a break at one point.

 

It was deliciously dangerous.

 

You slid your hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and ghosted your fingers on his neck before taking the corners of his glasses. He didn’t object, so you slid them off his face and settled them into the collar of his shirt. His eyes were orange, and they seemed to pierce you. He gazed at you half-lidded, his pale blond eyelashes only making the orange stronger.

 

“Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader.”

 

He dragged you off the floor and to another table, this one with half a booth to it that blocked the noise well, but forced you closer to him. Your bare knee touched his clothed one, and while it wouldn’t normally be so enticing, it certainly was when it was him.

 

“So, stranger,” his voice was even lower when he wasn’t yelling over the music, “what’d you mean by ‘no one who’d miss you in the morning?’ A woman as gorgeous as you must have a boyfriend.”

 

“Actually, no,” he pulled off his hat and set it on the table, his arm muscles flexing with every movement, “I don’t get out too often. Too much school work. College takes up a lot of my time,” you decided it’d be a good time to be flirty “And you know we don’t have to be strangers.”

 

“I’m Dirk, but most just call me Bro. I’m guessing your name must mean ‘beautiful,’” he winked. You giggled and whispered your name in his ear, giving it a gentle blow. “Well, that certainly is a pretty name,” his southern drawl was starting to become noticeable as he tested your name on his tongue.

 

“It sounds pretty good coming from you-” and you weren’t lying about that. It sounded sweeter than any music you had ever heard. You briefly wondered what it would sound like if he were moaning instead. You decided to try his as well, “-Dirk.”

 

He let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan, clearly putting on a show for you. Damn, you wanted him to make that noise again.

 

“You too, babe. I haven’t liked my real name in ages,” he kissed your cheek, and his lips were softer than you had imagined. Your skin tingled as he lingered there for a moment before you decided to continue.

 

“I wonder what other pretty sounds you can make,” you leaned into him, your shoulder touching his solid chest. His smirk widened into a grin as he put an arm around you.

 

“What’a’ya say to findin’ out, Doll?” his drawl was getting progressively thicker as his voice lowered, and he was practically purring his words into your ears. Your heart began racing once more. Oh yes, you wanted to find out. You nodded, slow and deliberate, as if making a point.

“Absolutely.”

 

“Well then, how about I get your coat and we leave?” you smiled as he took your hand, pulling you up and out of the seat. Things were about to get interesting. You both walked toward the check-in counter, catching John’s eye long enough for him to flash you a thumbs up. The disinterested attendant handed Dirk your purse and jacket, which he held open for you.

 

You slid into the warm leather with ease, taking note of how Dirk’s gloved hands ghosted over your shoulders. He handed you the purse, and after searching for your car keys for a moment, you slung it over your shoulder and headed out the door.

 

Your car, a little black Mustang convertible, lit up as you slid your key into the ignition, taking a few deep breaths to calm your nerves. Dirk had his own car, and you were going to follow him. It gave you a few minutes to really think about your situation. Here was this perfect stranger, attractive and mysterious, leading you back to an apartment in a part of town you rarely went.

 

This could be a huge mistake.

 

You were careful not to let Dirk’s Impala get too far from you on the road, and you followed his turn signal down a well-lit street, just about a hundred yards from a busy road. This soothed some of your worries. You parked and closed up your car, hearing the resounding click of the lock activating, and left it behind.

 

Dirk waited for you, and slipped a hand around your waist as you approached the apartment building. It was pretty, you were sure, but you weren’t paying attention. The elevator ride up seemed to go by in a blur as he caged you to the wall with his arms. He didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything, except look at you, taking you in in the light.

 

Not like you could help doing the same. Away from the neon and heat and music, he was even more gorgeous. His arms were laced with pale scars that disappeared under his shirt, and you were certain there were more on his chest. His eyes really were as orange as you originally thought. How interesting.

 

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked after you had jumped at the elevator ding. He looked mildly worried and moved away, holding the elevator door open with an arm. You pondered that for a moment, suddenly shy about this Greek fucking Adonis in front of you.

 

Finally, you came to a conclusion. “Yes, please.”

 

He smiled, honestly smiled, and took your hand, guiding you down the hall. He fiddled with his keys and got the door open, letting you in first.

 

“Sorry ‘bout the mess,” you noted just how ridiculously covered every surface was with plush puppets. Plush puppets with phallus-shaped noses and voluptuous rumps. Those were the most imposing, but you also took in a collection of swords hanging out around the place. “It makes Dave- that’s my brother- uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s alright,” and it was. You didn’t much care about sibling rivalry or mess when you were about to have some fun with a cliche anime protagonist.

 

He offered you something to drink, pleasantries to make the situation a little lighter, but you weren’t in the mood. He led you back to his room, which was surprisingly clean and tame compared to the rest of the otherwise colorful apartment. You got as far as a bed, some walls, a floor, a side table, some pictures of a younger blond boy that looked remarkably like him-

 

And then he was guiding your face to his, pressing those pretty pink lips to yours. Soft and gentle, he pulled you in, letting his hands rest at your hips in silent questioning. You egged him on, pulling yourself up with your arms around his neck.

 

He took this as an invitation and slid ever closer to you, practically crushing your chest to his. One gloved hand wrapped itself in your hair as the other slid over your thighs, teasing the hem of your dress. In a flash of daring confidence, you slipped a hand down over his jeans and gave a gentle grope to his gloriously firm ass.

 

In his shock, he pulled away and stared at you. However, your nerves didn’t get the chance to act up as he smirked and gave yours a hard smack, making you gasp before he shoved his mouth into yours again. It was a rough blur, and you were sure your lips would be bruised come morning. He guided you back toward the bed as you raked your hands through his hair, already desperate for more. You clung to him. He laid back, pulling you with him, forcing your thighs to slide against his, your dress riding up.

 

You pulled apart as he unzipped your dress, pulling it over your head. He took a moment to stare, then slid his lips to your neck. He nibbled and kissed and bit, blurring the time and the movement around you two. You moaned loudly, pulling him closer, tracing your fingers over his scars, his pretty scars.

 

His hands rolled your breasts through your skimpy strapless bra, giving them each as squeeze as his head dipped lower, nipping the delicate flesh, leaving marks on your skin. Bruising you. Not that you cared. He gripped your bra and pulled, freeing your flushed and hard nipples. He sucked on one, pinching the other, making you moan and groan and gasp. His other hand slid between your thighs, rubbing your clit roughly with a finger. 

 

“You’re wet,” he chuckled against your neck. You felt him undo your bra with a single hand, unrelenting when it came to your clit. He dragged your panties aside just as the bra came undone and slid a finger in. You rolled your hips, suddenly desperate. He finger fucked you, and his name poured out of your mouth like a prayer. “Just like that, babe. Say my name just like that.”

 

“D-Dirk,” you stuttered out through a moan, “Dirk, fuck m-me, please!”

 

His hands moved away, and you whimpered at the loss. That is, until you saw him suck his fingers clean before using his teeth to pull his leather gloves off. You reached down and palmed his hardened cock through his jeans, making him flush at his ears. His t-shirt practically melted off him and he flipped you over, your hands working at his belt from underneath him. Again, the chuckling.

 

“A little desperate, doll?” He murmured, sliding his beautifully slender hips out of his tight jeans. It was just the two of you and your undergarments. His eyes, now locked on yours, made you feel even more naked. It was so intense. His boxers melted away, and you just about collapsed. He was perfect, shaven, save for the trail of blond hairs from his navel to the base.

 

You gripped his dick, stroking it almost lovingly. He whispered your name and pulled at the edge of your panties. You shimmied out of them, and in a blur of motion, he was there, settled right up against you. He bit his lip and gave you a half-lidded stare. You rocked up against him in response, and he was inside you in the next heartbeat.

 

His pants were music to your ears, and you both skipped the gentle. He pounded into you fast and hard. You bit at his shoulders and neck, making him moan your name in desperation.

 

“Don’t be afraid to make me bleed,” he groaned loudly on a particularly hard bite. The bed creaked and rocked and you were all but screaming his name. You dug your nails into his back and he hissed, rolling you over. He sucked on a nipple and thrust up into you, spanking you hard.

 

“Oh, God, Dirk, please,” you begged and pleaded. He smacked you again, and again, until you stung. He thumbed your clit, keeping you pressed into him. You were on top, but you made no mistake in thinking you were in control as he fucked you freely.

 

“Mmm, want me to make you cum?” his groans were sweet like honey, and dragged you lower into ecstasy as he hit your core.

 

“Yes, y-yes!”

 

“Yes what, babe?”

 

“Fffucking make me cum!”

 

And just like that, you were back on your back, the pace picked up by twofold. You rocked into him, desperate for more, and close, so close, so incredibly close…

 

He hit you again and again, deep and rough and hard, his hands bruising your breasts and pressing against your clit and making you moan. He bit you and kissed you and made you so desperate to cum for him. It wasn’t that that got you off, though.

 

“Cum for me, babe,” he whispered and gave your clit one more harsh flick, one more thrust, and you toppled over the edge. You lost yourself in the light and the sensations, and he continued to screw you senseless, making you ride out your orgasm.

 

He came not long after, pulling out and letting go on you. It was warm. He pulled a bath towel from his hamper, clearly new and mostly unused, and gently wiped you clean. You panted and curled into his side when he laid down beside you. You were so tired. You didn’t think you could get up and drive yourself home if your life depended on it.

 

“C-Could I maybe stay here tonight?” you managed to pant out. He nodded, pulling you closer, burying his nose in your hair and breathing you in.

“Stay anytime you like,” he mumbled, already starting to snore lightly. You smiled, and let the sound of his heartbeat and the scent of him lull you to sleep.


End file.
